


Safe With You

by gayantihero (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gayantihero
Summary: Thor didn't let himself go, he had someone there for him.





	Safe With You

**Author's Note:**

> I am big gay and bad at writing

After the events of killing Thanos, Thor didn't know what to do with himself. He spent his days wallowing in his tears, until Bruce decided to check up on his friend. 

"Hey-" Bruce paused when he saw the state that Thor was in. Thor's hair was a mess, and his eyes were red, presumably from crying. "Are- are you okay?" Another pause. "Wait don't answer that. You're probably not... Do you need a hug?" A few more moments of silence. After what seemed like forever, Thor nodded.

The hug ended up to be more of an embrace. A little bit awkward on Bruce's part, but having a loved one in your arms is like a state of bliss. Did they love each other? Maybe that's something they'd think about later.  
\-----------------------  
Bruce ended up living with Thor in new Asgard, as he didn't want to leave him alone. As the months passed, their feelings strengthened. Valkyrie ended up making them go on a date because she was tired of the obvious pining between them.

Thor eventually proposed, and the answer was obviously yes. In the end, when everyone was back and safe, Thor and Bruce didn't return to being heroes. Instead, they retired and relaxed together.


End file.
